1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to improvements in ovens, and in this case they will be described with respect to an oven having a door that opens by swinging laterally.
The aim of said improvements is to provide an internal closing of said ovens which is achieved automatically and simultaneously with the complete opening of the door by means of a closing plate which is drawn by one or more food racks which can remain in the external part of the oven while the closure prevents the loss of heat through the oven opening while the food is being checked or handled.
2. Description of Related Art
The operation of ovens, particularly the action of opening them to check or handle the food under preparation, presents several disadvantages which are well known, specially by housewives, and consist mainly in uncomfortable heat waves and in drops in the oven's emperature which in turn lead to higher fuel consumption. These disadvantages have not been solved by the prior art.
It is an advantage of this invention, for example, to avoid the unnecessary use of fuel, as well as to prevent the production of heat waves that affect the health of the user of this every-day appliance when its door is opened, either by irritating the skin of her face or by provoking burns on hands or wrists.
The improvements supplied by this invention were introduced by the applicant in view of the above, and are hereinbelow described structurally, demonstrating the way in which they can be put into practice in the specification with the support of the attached drawings.